Microsoft SharePoint is a central web application platform associated with document management and web content management systems for various enterprise requirements. Microsoft SharePoint was first released in year 2001, and the latest version was released in 2010 as SharePoint 2010. People can manage files and set up their web sites for sharing with others using the SharePoint. Typically, a SharePoint Site is a collection of pages, lists, and libraries configured to achieve an objective. Sites have the ability to be configured or customized in a number of ways. SharePoint provides a central location to put content such as files or folders. The content can be accessed and modified within a web browser or using a client application on a desktop or smartphone. The content is stored in libraries and lists in the SharePoint 2010 environment. The libraries include a number of files or folders which users can browse and download depending on the access permissions. Different types of libraries exist in the SharePoint 2010 such as picture library, documents library, forms library, report library, etc.
SharePoint 2010 allows users to download only a single file at a time and does not allow the user to download multiple files simultaneously. Therefore, downloading multiple files in the SharePoint 2010 is a time consuming process.